


Sweet Sweet Lemonade

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: “我没看错吧，”尼克斯压低声音问道，尽管他不太清楚自己为什么要这样做，“王子在吃蔬菜？”“嗯哼，”倚在一旁的克劳回答他，“而且已经快把一整份沙拉吃光了。”在不远处的玻璃墙另一侧，王子殿下正在乖乖张口吃掉另一叉子被送到面前的蔬菜。背对着二人坐着的那个店员脸上的表情自然无从看到，但是从小王子脸上飘忽不定的表情来看，两人相处的情况应该不算太差。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

“我没看错吧，”尼克斯压低声音问道，尽管他不太清楚自己为什么要这样做，“王子在吃蔬菜？”

“嗯哼，”倚在一旁的克劳回答他，“而且已经快把一整份沙拉吃光了。”

在不远处的玻璃墙另一侧，王子殿下正在乖乖张口吃掉另一叉子被送到面前的蔬菜。背对着二人坐着的那个店员脸上的表情自然无从看到，但是从小王子脸上飘忽不定的表情来看，两人相处的情况应该不算太差。

尼克斯掏出了手机，预备将这一幕拍下来带回去给伊格尼斯看看。少年估计会发出一声无可奈何的叹息，说不定也会在下次诺克提斯要求出来玩的时候稍微放松一些管制。但在他打开相机界面前就被偷拍对象抓了个正着。前一秒还带着一脸有些羞涩笑意的王子马上就换上了一副臭脸，瞪着正笑得不怀好意的王之剑成员。

“我觉得我应该晚点进去，”尼克斯乐不可支地摁下了连拍，将气鼓鼓的王子和空了大半的沙拉碗尽数收入屏幕中，“再给王子和他的甜心多一点独处时间。”

“我要吃炸鸡，”一直像是没睡醒的王子在这时眼神明亮得像刚被某位小厨师擦干净的盘子，“而且你不准告诉伊格尼斯。”

“了解，”坐在副驾驶的尼克斯回头朝他敬了个礼，听到身旁的克劳发出一声嗤笑。“接下来的行程我们会全部保密。对吧克劳？”

“这话你自己去和长官说。”

他们就这么来到了那家尼克斯经常光顾的炸鸡店。诺克提斯有些嫌弃地握住尼克斯伸过来的手，然后就被带到了一个他踮起脚都不一定看得到菜单的点餐台前。他仰起头怒视着已经开始挑选餐点的尼克斯，这个举动很快就让他的头发被揉得一塌糊涂。好在罪魁祸首点了最大份的炸鸡套餐，诺克提斯决定宽容大量地不和他计较。

他转过身自己朝一个窗边的卡座跑去。尼克斯拿着送餐牌过来的时候，王子殿下已经趴在桌子上闭上了眼睛，一脸接下来除了炸鸡什么都不想见到的表情。就在尼克斯正准备继续蹂躏一番那头已经炸起毛来的黑发时，手机的提示音响了起来。算是正在休假的王之剑叹了口气，掏出正在响个不停的手机看了一眼。

“我出去接个电话咯，”他在男孩趴着的桌子附近轻叩了两下，获得一声闷哼作为答复，“失陪啦。”

不出意料的是需要他去一趟的紧急任务。尼克斯叹了口气，快步走到点餐台去询问那个正在柜台下不知忙活着什么的店员，“不好意思，我有事需要临时出去一趟，能麻烦你们照看一下坐在那边的孩子吗？”

诺克提斯不喜欢和克劳相处——事实上，除了尼克斯以外他不大喜欢和任何一个王之剑成员相处。所以如果让克劳进来的话，王子殿下说不定又要郁郁寡欢，而不开心的诺克提斯等于担忧的雷吉斯，担忧的雷吉斯等于面色不善的提达斯。

“当然可以，”店员点点头，转过头去喊了一声，“普隆普特！可以麻烦你去陪一个小孩子玩一会儿吗？”

“没问题！”

尼克斯听到后厨传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声响，然后看到深绿色的门帘被一把掀开。一个约莫十五六岁的少年顶着一顶有些歪歪扭扭的厨师帽钻了出来，几撮灿金色的头发从白色的帽檐下钻出来。少年对着尼克斯露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“小孩子可以放心交给我，”普隆普特说道，“有什么需要我特别注意的吗？”

诺克提斯听到托盘被放下的声音。他勉强将眼睛撑开一条缝隙，在看到餐盘一角的绿色时猛得坐起身来。

“我没有点蔬菜，”王子殿下皱起鼻子，“我点的是炸鸡套餐……”

“炸鸡套餐是包括蔬菜沙拉的哦，”一个像是把一个月份的大晴天和好心情都塞进去了的声音在他头顶这么说道，“不过今天还附赠了一个小玩具。”

诺克提斯抬起头，看到一个金发少女正在对着自己微笑。

“呃，”他不知道自己怎么突然忘了已经涌到嘴边的抱怨，诺克提斯眨眨眼，有些慌乱地移开视线，“这里、这里有人坐了，他等会会回来，大概一两个小时之后……”

说完诺克提斯就趴回了桌上。六神在上，他为什么要把尼克斯说过的话对着这个女孩重复一遍？

“嗯，情况我已经知道了，”少女点点头，在诺克提斯对面坐了下来，理了理脸颊旁边的碎发——她的头发颜色为什么这么漂亮；望向男孩的蓝紫色眼睛里噙满笑意——为什么眼睛的颜色也这么好看？“我是普隆普特，接下来这段时间由我来陪你用餐，请多多指教啦。”

诺克提斯听到“咕咚”一声，然后意识到这是自己吞口水的声音。自己一定是饿了，男孩立即这么判断到，并且伸手准备拿一块炸鸡塞进嘴里。但是这张桌子怎么这么大？

“等等啦，”他的手半路就被普隆普特拦截了下来。少女拿过一双手套仔细地给诺克提斯戴好，然后将炸鸡篮子往这边推了推。“现在可以了——试试看我们店的招牌吧！”

诺克提斯点点头，在嘴里已经塞了一大块炸鸡的时候才后知后觉地想起来自我介绍这码事，“我是诺克提斯，”他意识到自己现在的含糊声音恐怕没有人类可以听懂，努力咀嚼了几下，“炸鸡很好吃。”

“你喜欢就好。”

普隆普特再次露出让诺克提斯想要挖个洞把自己埋进去的笑容。他想在洞里面冷静一段时间、直到想好怎么不要再对着她又说出什么莫名其妙的话之后再钻出来。诺克提斯大气不敢出地一块一块往嘴里塞着炸鸡，眉头紧锁着思考自己是否学过变出一个洞的魔法。

“一直吃炸鸡会不会有点太腻啦，”在他还没有做好准备的时候，普隆普特又开始了新一轮的攻势。诺克提斯觉得自己头有些晕，他不知道只是偷偷出来吃炸鸡就会遇上这么让人手足无措的事情——也许伊格尼斯是对的？他不该去小店里吃油炸食品？“要不要也来一点蔬菜沙拉？”

诺克提斯傻乎乎地点头，实在想不到说什么才能留住普隆普特的笑容。

普隆普特将叉子递到他嘴边，上面插着一块大小刚好可以入口的生菜，“这个沙拉是我准备的哦，”她对着诺克提斯说话的声音像在哄小孩子——他一向讨厌别人这样说话，但是普隆普特的声音为什么也这么好听——谢天谢地那个笑容没有消失，“试试看啦。”

到目前为止的十二年人生他都在极力躲避的食物就这么被塞进了口中。诺克提斯茫然地咀嚼了几下，将菜叶子和炸鸡一起咽下肚去。伊格尼斯肯定会高兴的。

“让我看看今天的玩具是什么……”在诺克提斯无助地吃下第五口蔬菜之后，普隆普特终于放下了叉子，将注意力转移到了尚未拆封的附赠玩具上，“可以让我帮你打开吗？”

诺克提斯接着点头。他想自己现在除了点头和进食已经不会做别的事情了，这实在有些不太妥当。所以他拿过了那杯可乐，默默地吸了一大口。很冰，但还不足以让他脸上的热度退下去。

“啊，是飞行棋！”少女拿着那包小小的纸质棋盘对他微笑，四个鲜艳的小棋子在袋子里滚动着，“我们来玩一盘吧？诺克特想要什么颜色？”

“蓝色，”诺克提斯惊讶于这个昵称由普隆普特来喊听起来为什么会那么合适，“你呢？”

“那我就挑黄色好啦，”普隆普特已经把棋盘在桌上展开，固定好了四个边角，“石头剪刀布来定顺序吧！好吗？”

少女歪头看着他，一缕金色的发丝乖巧地垂到一边，在阳光下闪闪发亮。她对着诺克提斯眨眨眼，像是下一秒就要送出一个飞吻。

“好，”诺克提斯继续点头，“开始吧。”

普隆普特今天不太想要下班。

虽然回到家里去的确也没什么意思，但留在炸鸡店里也没什么事情能给他做——一般情况下来说是这样的。但今天不同，陪伴一个男孩成为了他的加班任务。

他从来没想过路西斯的王子殿下有这么可爱。当然，之前在电视上看到他的时候普隆普特就觉得这是个惹人喜欢的孩子：乖巧、沉稳，带着这个年纪的小王子应该有的一点帅气。但是在刚刚过去的两个小时里，这位王子殿下时不时的小动作每次都可爱得让普隆普特想要拿相机拍下来。诺克提斯似乎很容易脸红，经常不知所措地避开普隆普特的视线，被喂着吃蔬菜沙拉的时候也乖顺得让人想在他的小脸蛋上掐一把。

现在他们站在门外，诺克提斯被一个大概是护卫的男人牵着。

“今天辛苦你了，”男人对着普隆普特点头致谢，“很感谢你能陪王子殿下这么久。”

“不用谢不用谢，”普隆普特连忙摆摆手，“能和诺克特一起玩我也很开心！”他低头看着直到现在都不发一言的黑发男孩，“那就下次再见啦？”

诺克提斯支支吾吾了一句什么，松开被牵着的手，扯了扯普隆普特的衣摆。他有些疑惑地看了一眼站在一边的男人。王子的护卫只是耸了耸肩，于是普隆普特蹲下身去看着有些闷闷不乐的王子殿下。

“怎么啦——”

一个温热柔软的东西贴在他的脸颊上。普隆普特还没有反应过来时诺克提斯已经一溜烟跑出了相当远的一段距离——这孩子怎么跑得那么快？他有些茫然地站起身来，听到依旧留在原地的护卫爆发出一阵大笑。

“看来王子殿下很喜欢你噢，”男人拍拍普隆普特的肩膀，“我叫尼克斯，看来以后还得让你多担待啦。”

普隆普特呆呆地点头，然后看着那辆载着王子殿下和护卫的车扬尘而去。

“尼克斯，”在后座当了好一阵子小蘑菇的诺克提斯终于清了清嗓子，决定确认一下下次溜出来的行程，“我们下次什么时候出来？”

“去吃炸鸡吗？”尼克斯语气轻快地回复道，“还是去见你的初恋甜心？”

“她不是——”诺克提斯被噎得说不出话，“那个女孩子——”

“女孩子？”克劳听起来有些困惑，“什么女孩子？”

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯提醒道，对于克劳这么快就忘掉对方这件事感到不大高兴，“她今天下午一直陪着我的。”

车厢内陷入一片寂静。很快诺克提斯就捂住了耳朵。

“你们笑什么啊！”诺克提斯对着前面两个笑作一团的王之剑成员大吼道，“我都说了她不是我的初恋——”

“噢，尼克斯，”克劳感叹道，伸手擦掉眼角一点可疑的水珠，“我们要告诉他吗？”

“不了吧，”尼克斯已经瘫倒在了座椅上，“我想看看他自己什么时候可以发现。”

“你们在说什么，”诺克提斯困惑地眨眼，“发现什么东西？”

“没什么，”克劳神色如常地接道，“我们只是突然想起来一个很好笑的笑话，王子殿下。我保证和普隆普特没有什么关系。”

“谁会相信啊！”


	2. 第二章

“普隆普特，”新来的店员拍拍他的肩膀，“你的小男友在外面等着咯！”

“你怎么也跟着他们学坏了啊！”普隆普特愤恨地将手头那一大筐生菜放在桌上，“都说了诺克提斯不是我男朋友了，他还是个孩子。”

“拜托，”他的工作伙伴耸耸肩，“只要是个人都看得出来他钟意你，告白是迟早的事。”

“而且你们两个的相处模式也已经很像情侣啦，”从他们身旁一晃而过的店长点评道，“不知什么时候王子殿下可以意识到炸鸡店不是什么很适合约会的地方。”

普隆普特决定闭上嘴巴。

他收拾好东西，和其他人打了招呼之后就推门走出店。诺克提斯坐在一旁的长椅上玩手机，听到脚步声立即抬起头来，看着普隆普特的眼神亮晶晶像终于等到主人从便利店里出来的小狗。

“诺克特！”普隆普特笑着冲他打招呼，“今天晚上想吃什么？”

“绿汤咖喱，”诺克提斯走到他旁边，从善如流地从普隆普特背后拽下那个双肩包甩到自己肩上，“今天晚上我可能要早点回去。”

“格拉迪欧又给你加训？”

“是啊，”黑发的少年低头叹气。普隆普特总是克制不住自己想要伸手揉揉那一脑袋乱糟糟的毛的冲动，诺克提斯的头发很柔顺，他也总是乐意让普隆普特揉头——虽然小时候还会摆一张臭脸。“能去你家吃晚饭都是我磨了好久才答应的。”

普隆普特应了一声，手还没有完全伸出去的时候诺克提斯就已经乖乖地低下头来，让金发青年揉了个痛快。他看着普隆普特，深邃的蓝色眼眸里带着一点无可奈何的笑意。“今天晚上你也要帮我吹头发的啦。”

“这么大了还不会自己吹，”普隆普特半真半假地抱怨，“等我去大学了你怎么办？”

脸上刚刚还带着笑容的诺克提斯突然情绪低落下来，转过头去不再看着这个方向。普隆普特疑惑地歪头，手背在身后跳着小碎步晃到少年面前去逗他。“怎么啦，”他尽量轻柔地问道，“现在就开始想我了？”

诺克提斯没有看他，只是有些沮丧地咬住下嘴唇。“那我就去大学找你，”王子殿下小声说道，语气让普隆普特无法判断他是在赌气还是认真的，“继续和你一起住。”

“那要等好久耶，”普隆普特扑哧一声笑出来，“到时诺克特的头发会变成鸟窝的啦。”

诺克提斯没有再回他的话，普隆普特看到少年露在黑发外的耳廓又染红了一点。即使已经认识了两年，诺克提斯在他面前也还是很容易害羞。在解开误会的那一天，一直把他当成女孩子的王子殿下先是涨红了脸说不出一个词，然后就冲出了店门，速度比起第一天道别时来有过之而无不及。但在那之后，诺克提斯和他说话时容易脸红的毛病就没怎么改善过，普隆普特只能暗暗祈祷他之后遇到喜欢的女孩子时不要也这么不争气。

他牵住诺克提斯的手，带着已经开始偏离方向的对方往超市那边的路口转去。

诺克提斯眯起眼睛，顺势往后倒去。

“诺克特，”在他身后认真擦着头发的普隆普特惊呼一声，“头发还没干啦！”

“我不管，”他耍赖一样地继续靠在青年的怀里，“我现在困了。”

普隆普特手足无措地在举着毛巾愣了一会儿，然后叹了口气，就着这个有些别扭的姿势继续擦着那头湿漉漉的黑发。诺克提斯心满意足地闭上眼睛，决定像以往一样在普隆普特怀里打个小盹。反正只要以为自己睡着了，对方就短时间内不会起身——诺克提斯可以享受一小段普隆普特自以为不会被人发现的、被对方仔细观察的时间。普隆普特会摸摸他的脸颊，有时候指尖也会触碰诺克提斯的眉间和鼻梁。他努力控制自己不流露出根本没睡着的迹象，幸好每次他都会在最后才被普隆普特“喊醒”。

但是这次他没能如愿。“诺克特，”普隆普特小声喊他。诺克提斯迅速竖起耳朵，这个语气一半都不会意味着什么好事，“我下个星期就要去奥尔卡多了。”

诺克提斯感觉自己像是被什么人摁了暂停键。他呆愣楞地抬头看着普隆普特，在被静止的这段时间里几乎可以数清楚普隆普特脸上有几个雀斑——每一个都非常可爱，组合起来就是一个更加可爱的普隆普特。

他默默地坐直身体，期间普隆普特没说一句话。他只是安静地看着诺克提斯，像是在等待他的回复。但诺克提斯不知道要怎么回复。

“我，”诺克提斯感觉喉咙有些干涩，“我不太记得。抱歉。”

“没事啦，”普隆普特说道，“我现在告诉你了嘛。”

他转过头去，看到普隆普特正对着自己微笑，这个微笑和第一次看到的那个一样——美丽、耀眼、让他想要将每一个都永远留在自己的记忆里。诺克提斯觉得鼻子有些发酸，这让他感到恼怒。这件事已经足够糟糕了，眼泪只会让它在之后被回忆起来的时候让诺克提斯更加难过。

他站起身来，被笼罩在阴影里的普隆普特有些困惑地眨眨眼。

诺克提斯俯下身去亲吻他。

被他禁锢在两臂之间的青年惊得下意识地往沙发里缩，可惜这个动作并没有在两人之间拉开什么距离。诺克提斯固执地将两人几乎是撞在一起的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，看着普隆普特的眼神里带上了最高程度的委屈。他将对方柔软的下唇含在嘴里轻轻舔咬，小心翼翼地观察着普隆普特的反应。到现在为止对方都没有将他推开，青年一开始因为惊愕而睁大的双眼现在已经紧紧闭上，眼角白皙肌肤染上隐隐一层红色。诺克提斯安心地闭上眼睛，继续这个他策划了太久的吻——只是不管怎么策划他都没办法获得什么实战经验。

两人分开时的呼吸都已经有些急促。普隆普特呆愣楞地望着脑内已经变成一团浆糊的诺克提斯，像是在等待他的下一步动作。

接下来，诺克提斯无助地想到，接下来他应该干什么来着？

他僵硬地转过身，用百米冲刺地速度朝门口跑去。

“把脸从枕头里抬起来，亲爱的，”神巫冷静地说道，“你会闷死自己的。”

“我不会，我可以在水下憋气三分钟，”诺克提斯用气若游丝的声音顶嘴，“没那么容易闷死。”

“很高心听到你的游泳技巧比起儿时来有所提升，”露娜语气轻快地回复道，“但我们正在讨论你的感情问题，或许坦诚相见比较好。”

诺克提斯发出一声悠长的叹息，在床上翻了个身。“我不知道怎么办，露娜，”他哀叹道，“我甚至没有去送他。”

“不出现在机场这样的公共场合是为你的安全着想，”露娜安慰他，“你也不想看到一整只小队跟在身后紧盯着你和普隆普特吻别吧？同时方圆两百米看不到其他人的影子？”

“那样最好，”诺克提斯小声嘀咕，“不需要人来见证我想象中的吻别。”

“护卫队，”露娜提醒道，“普隆普特也会不自在的。”

“我很难过，”诺克提斯语气平板地念道，“是你的学校抢走了他，露娜弗蕾亚。你的学校抢走了我的普隆普特。”

“普隆普特是自愿报考的，”屏幕那头传来一阵嘈杂的声响，看来诺克提斯在用打滚的方式表达自己的不满。“而且你还没有告白，现在就称呼普隆普特为‘你的’似乎有些不大妥当。”

诺克提斯发出一阵恼怒的咕噜声。露娜努力忍住笑意，清了清嗓子。“他是准备在校外和人合租吗？你这么紧张。”

“不，”诺克提斯迅速回答道，“他住宿舍。你们的宿舍条件怎么样，露娜？”

“至少我住着没什么问题，”露娜竖起拇指指向身后，“不过主要还是得看他分到什么舍友，两人相处得不好就难说了。”

“普隆普特可以和一切人相处得好，”诺克提斯辩解道，虽然听起来不大高兴，“如果相处得不好肯定是那个混蛋的问题。”

“你现在就开始叫他混蛋了？”

“对普隆普特不好的人都是混蛋。”

“六神在上，”露娜突然很想扶住额头，“你们两个到底为什么还没在一起？”

屏幕那头的诺克提斯突然安静了下来。他盯着不知道哪一块空气或者地毯花纹，神色少见的沮丧。“他觉得我是小孩子，”王子殿下嘟囔道，“不管我做什么，亲脸颊也好亲其他地方也好，总之会把我当成小孩子。”

“总有一天你会长大的，”露娜说道，难以置信自己刚刚听见了什么东西，“你亲了什么其他地方，诺克提斯？”

普隆普特拿着地图站在原地，无助地看着身旁那个显然不太打算配合他工作的行李箱。

虽然早就听说过这所学校的生活区不是一般的大，但实际走进来的时候还是让他有些后悔没有换个比较灵便的箱子，而不是怀抱着侥幸心理带来了这个老古董。青年叹了口气，思考着把自己和箱子一同安全送达宿舍的方法。

“嘿，”背后突然有人喊道，普隆普特下意识地转过身去，“你是新生吗？”

普隆普特点点头。“请问这里离15栋还有多远？”

“那还挺远的，”有着和他一样的金发的青年朝这边走来，“我带你过去吧。你的箱子怎么了？拉不动了吗？”

“出了点问题……”普隆普特有些尴尬地握住提手，“我可以提过去，没关系的。谢谢学长——”

青年已经将那个笨重的行李箱扛了起来，顺手把自己的箱子拉杆塞进普隆普特手里。“不用谢，”他已经开始向前走去，“叫我洛奇吧。”

“我叫普隆普特，”被落在原地的新生只能赶紧小跑着追上去，“谢谢你，洛奇。”

“没什么大不了的，”洛奇轻描淡写地回复道，抬起头不知道往前方的哪里看了一眼。普隆普特有些困惑地跟着看过去，只发现了一排窗帘被拉起来的露台。“再说本来搬行李本来就是我的义务。”

“噢，”普隆普特后知后觉地反应过来，“有帮新生搬行李的服务吗？辛苦你们了——”

“不是新生，”洛奇打断道，对着迷惑的普隆普特眨眨眼，“是帮你，小甜心。”


	3. 第三章

“这可不得了了，”露娜弗蕾亚拉上窗帘，转身对躺在床上打游戏的银发舍友说道，“洛奇这小子根本没按照计划来。”

“什么计划？”阿拉尼亚懒散地发表评论，“小布丁王子总不能要求我们把那个什么——普兰姆看得死死的吧，洛奇去搭讪也不是什么要紧事。”

“普隆普特，”露娜提醒她。神巫站在落地窗前犹豫了片刻，最终还是迅速将窗帘拉开了一条缝，“他们在往那边走了——这孩子真容易脸红，和诺克提斯说的不太一样。尼亚，我总觉得一开始让洛奇和他调到一个宿舍不是什么好决定。”

“羊入虎口啊，”计划的另一个参与者敷衍地点头，“不过洛奇人品还是说得过去的，这点你不用担心。”

神巫叹了口气，忧心自己应该怎样向屏幕那头虎视眈眈的王子殿下转告今天的消息。

“有好消息和坏消息，”诺克提斯端坐在屏幕面前，目光如炬地盯住镜头那边他目前唯一的情报来源，“先听哪个？”

“坏消息，”他朗声回答，“我希望好消息不要让我失望。”

“就算你这么说我也没法改变什么，”露娜的神色看起来很无奈，“坏消息，普隆普特第一天就被人搭讪了，而且他看起来并不反感。”

诺克提斯应声倒在了床上。屏幕那头传来阿拉尼亚的嗤笑声。

“还有好消息，振作起来，”露娜鼓励他，“普隆普特的舍友是我们认识的人。洛奇，你还记得吗？小时候你和他见过面的？”

“我记得他，”诺克提斯恍惚地在脑海里翻找，从记忆深处刨出另一个金毛的长相，“他欺负宫殿花园里的猫。”

“准确来说是打不过花园里的猫，所以形成了缠斗的假象，”露娜的声音听起来很像是在憋笑，“呃，但是还有一个坏消息。”

“我以为只有一个，”少年感到自己的声音很虚弱，或许是因为第一天得到的打击就远超他的想象——他早就知道让普隆普特一个人去上大学不是什么能够放心的事情。“还有几个你直说吧。”

“只有这一个了，不过我估计对你来说差不离，”这次传来的是阿拉尼亚的声音，“搭讪普隆普特的人就是洛奇。”

“他们接下来可有好长一段时间用来培养感情呢，”露娜补充道，声音里带着的不知道是期望还是感慨。“你的两年优势即将不保。”

诺克提斯绝望地闭上眼睛，像是这样就能回到普隆普特出发之前他们独处的那个晚上。“我觉得压根一个好消息都没有，”他把声音全部埋进枕头里，“乐观精神的作用去哪里了？”

“或许如果你的行动力再高一些，”阿拉尼亚说道，“乐观精神就会体现出它的作用了。”

诺克提斯若有所思地眨眨眼。“你说得对，阿拉尼亚，”王子殿下拿起被丢到一旁的手机，“我马上就去联系伊格尼斯。”

陆行鸟之歌的铃声响起。普隆普特将在同一页上停留了约莫有十分钟的课本“啪”的一声合上，将被象征性放到一边的手机迅速抓了过来。

“你的铃声真的挺可爱的，”路过他身旁的洛奇说道，“也很适合你。”

普隆普特对他露出尽量不那么尴尬的笑容。自从了洛奇发现他对于陆行鸟的喜爱之后，很快就将这件事纳入了对普隆普特的追求手段之中，至少目前为止被青年带回来的陆行鸟公仔已经有三个了。他看向屏幕，那个朝思暮想的名字正以大写字母的形式在闪烁着，普隆普特的笑容变得发自内心起来。

“诺克特！”他接通电话时的语气可能有些过于急切了，普隆普特吐吐舌头，将语气放轻柔了一些，“终于想起来给我打电话了？”

“嗯，”电话那头的声音听起来有些支支吾吾的，“我，我担心你开学的时候比较慢……没能去送你很抱歉。”

“没事的啦，”普隆普特双手捧住手机贴在耳边，像是这样就可以将少年抱进怀里。他咬住嘴唇，盯着桌子的一角思考接下来应该说些什么。“最近的事情都很顺利，不过和我想象中的大学生活还是有点差别的啦。诺克特你呢？这段时间过得怎么样？”

“不好，”少年的抱怨声带有一点小小的鼻音，“格拉迪欧给我加训了，课程也排得很紧，好久没去钓鱼了。”

“辛苦啦，”普隆普特柔声安慰他，“其他人还好吗？”

“他们都很好，”诺克提斯吸吸鼻子，普隆普特感觉心脏像被一只小鸟轻轻啄了一下，“我不好。我想你了。”

“我，”他不知道应该怎么安慰正在生闷气的少年，“我一放假就回去了！一定会赶在殷索姆尼亚下第一场雪之前就回去——耐心等一等，好吗？到时候我会给诺克特带礼物的。”

他身后传来门框被叩击的声音。普隆普特将椅子转过去，看到挑着眉的洛奇倚在门框旁，手里拿着两杯奶昔。他捂住手机，用口型向对方道谢。奶昔被放在了他桌上。

“你那边有人吗？”诺克提斯问道，声音警觉得像被入侵领地的小狮子，“舍友？”

“嗯，他来给我送奶昔，”普隆普特连忙应道，对于话题的转移松了口气，“忘记和你说啦，我的舍友叫洛奇，人很好喔。”

“人很好，”诺克提斯重复了一遍，“有多好？”

“呃，”这个语气有些冲的问题让普隆普特愣了愣，但他很快就回过神来，“真的很好啦，他送了我三个陆行鸟宝宝呢。”

手机那边传来什么东西碎掉的声音。普隆普特疑惑地眨眼。

“三个，”王子殿下的声音听起来还算冷静，“那他人是挺好的。”

“三十个，”格拉迪欧发出感慨，“有没有搞错？”

“很显然没有，”伊格尼斯盯着那笔新增的支出叹息道。平日里王子的零花钱由他管理，以防止对方将钱花在不正当的地方。当然，一般情况下伊格尼斯都不会阻止诺克提斯的行为，顶多像现在这样，和格拉迪欧分享一下今天王子殿下又想出了什么别扭的示好方式。“三十个陆行鸟公仔，型号从钥匙扣到大型公仔都有，以及其他一系列带有陆行鸟元素的东西——茶杯、洗漱套装、卡套、挎包、行李箱、床上用品和衣服。”

“床上用品，”格拉迪欧吹了声口哨，露出意味深长的笑容，“他不至于连内裤都帮普隆普特买了吧？”

“没有，”伊格尼斯无视了对方话里藏话的行为，“但他买了袜子。”

“这小子到底又抽了什么风，”王之盾沉思道，“前段时间不还挺正常的么，昨天我还夸他上进了呢。”

“具体原因恐怕我们还是不要深究比较好，”伊格尼斯将手机放到一边，“不过说到上进，我大概知道殿下最近为什么突然发愤图强。”

“什么？”格拉迪欧莫名了一下，很快就反应过来。“噢，”他摇摇头，脸上挂起一副等着看好戏的笑容，“不会吧。”

“正如你所想的那样，”伊格尼斯叹息道，“诺克提斯正在向陛下申请假期。”

直到站在校门口那座巨大的双海豚雕像面前时，诺克提斯才后知后觉的怯场起来。他吞了口唾沫，回头瞪了一眼跟在身后的尼克斯。

“嘿，”护卫队员举起双手做了个稍安勿躁的手势，“放轻松，只有我一个人跟着你不是吗？”

“谁知道在我看不到的地方有多少人啊，”诺克提斯不爽地说道，“科尔说不定都跟来了吧？”

“科尔倒是没过来，”尼克斯干脆利落地回复他，“但是你放心，跟过来的人绝对强劲。”

“我又没担心这个。”

“再怎么说也是王子殿下微服出行啊，”尼克斯对他眨眨眼，推着诺克提斯往校园里走去，“怎么的也得带个百来个精锐吧。”

“这所学校里又不止我一个王子……”诺克提斯把搭在肩上的手拍掉，“瑞布斯和露娜难道都是带着一个兵团的人过来报道的吗？”

“那就没人知道了，”尼克斯说道，“他们自己可能都不知道呢。”

诺克提斯不置可否地叹了口气。正和尼克斯一起往普隆普特的公寓走时，一个熟悉的声音将低头紧盯着地面的王子惊得差点跳了起来，手里抱着的巨型黑色陆行鸟公仔险些掉在地上。

“诺克特？”那个声音先是有些犹豫，很快其中的疑惑就被惊喜取而代之，“诺克特！”

年轻的王子殿下还没有反应过来，就被朝自己跑来的金发青年抱了个满怀。普隆普特将诺克提斯和公仔一起圈进怀里抱住，这件事让少年有些后悔一开始没把公仔塞给尼克斯抱着。

“你怎么过来了，”普隆普特松开那个让诺克提斯已经开始眷恋的怀抱，伸手掐了掐王子的脸颊，“不是说这段时间很忙吗？”

“来看看你，”诺克提斯发现自己的大脑又回到了只能组织出最简单的语句的水平，这让他有些懊恼。明明在普隆普特面前的时候是他最需要保持理智的时候，但这片总是适时出现的空白会将他预先想好的十二套对话方案全部搅得一塌糊涂，让他只能分出心思注意到普隆普特为什么这么可爱。“之前的包裹收到了吗？”

“收到了啦，”普隆普特半嗔道，“买那么多干什么？宿舍里差点放不下，我现在每天晚上都被淹没在陆行鸟宝宝里睡觉，床上都快没位置了。”

那样最好，诺克提斯想这么说，好在及时刹住了车，“你喜欢吗？”他这么问道，用满怀希冀的眼神看向普隆普特那双因为盈满笑意所以变得更加漂亮的眼眸。

“当然喜欢，”普隆普特揉揉他的头，“因为是诺克特送我的礼物呀。”

诺克提斯长出一口气——这句话意味着他下一步的行动有方针可循了。他将怀里的黑色陆行鸟公仔猛地塞给普隆普特。

“这个，”他嘟囔道，“我想自己送给你。”

普隆普特抱着那个柔软的公仔愣了一会儿，然后埋头在陆行鸟毛绒绒的头顶蹭了蹭。一股没由来的妒火迅速占据诺克提斯机能剩余已经不算太多的大脑——或许他一开始就不该买这个公仔的？这样既可以独占普隆普特的怀抱，也不用看着对方当着自己的面和这只黑鸟进行过于亲密的接触——虽然普隆普特不大可能这样对他，至少现在不会。

“谢谢你，”普隆普特抬起头，看着诺克提斯的眼神盛满梦幻一样的喜悦，“没有比这更可爱的礼物了，诺克特。”

诺克提斯感觉有粉红色的泡泡从不晓得什么地方源源不断地冒出来，将抱着陆行鸟的普隆普特轻而易举地包裹起来，像是下一秒就要把他卷走，好让金发青年成为货真价实的天使。

“你喜欢就好，”他无助地说道，实在想不出自己还能说什么，一如两年前的那个午后。


	4. 第四章

“诺克特，”伊格尼斯沉着地将巨大落地窗前的厚重窗帘一把拉开，顺带着摁开摆在一边的音响。震耳欲聋的音乐声一时间席卷这个不算小的房间，而唱片的主人只是翻了个身将自己埋进被窝的更深处，躲避罩在床上的光斑的身手迅捷如同尚未克服天性的吸血鬼。“你应该起床了。东西全部收拾好了吗？”

“我要睡觉，”年方二九的王子殿下用他万年不变的清晨唯一应答语回复道，语调平板得像留言箱语音播报。“让我睡觉。”

“你可以在飞机上睡个够，”年长一些的青年无可奈何地叹了口气，开始收拾被王子丢了一地的衣服，“但是现在你需要解决行李的问题。前几天你真的有打开过行李箱吗？”

“我开过，”诺克提斯抵抗道，“我只是在找今天穿的衣服。”

“噢，”伊格尼斯了然地点头，“普隆普特会来接你？”

床上传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。诺克提斯将露在外面的最后一搓黑毛也缩回了被褥筑成的冬眠巢穴里。

“你不需要这么担心，”他开始着手于叠好那堆已经被收拢在一起的衣服，留心找出一套最正常的出行服装——倘若让诺克提斯自己想办法，说不定他会将接下来的半天时间都花费在撕扯自己的头发上。“普隆普特见到你一定会高兴的。”

“我也希望他高兴，”诺克提斯在厚重的被褥下回答道——伊格尼斯早该料到这小子空调高于18度就不会睡觉的，“因为我见到他会很高兴。”

“我希望你们两个都高兴。”他沉声总结道。

“我不上学最高兴，”尚未清醒的王子殿下回答他。

普隆普特有些坐立难安。

他咬着嘴唇盯着一群在不远处叽叽喳喳的麻雀约莫一刻钟，数毕这群麻团子的数量后又理清了它们之间互相理毛的关系网，终于决定让已经有些酸涩的眼睛休息一下。他刚刚闭上眼吐了一口气，就有一个冰凉的东西贴到脸上。普隆普特迷惑地睁眼，看到洛奇被放大的脸。

他花了一点力气克制自己不要吓得往后跳一步，接过冰镇的汽水后露出讪讪的笑容。“谢啦，”他尽量轻快地说道，“正口渴呢。”

“等男朋友等得口干舌燥了吗？”洛奇将一句话讲出了火柴的效果，噌的一声将普隆普特的脸颊烧得红透，“我以为你会更沉稳一些呢。”

“洛奇——”他气急败坏地开口，“你怎么也这样？”

这个问题在过去的三年中普隆普特不晓得问了多少次，但他想应该不下百来人。几乎所有人都将他和诺克提斯默认为一对情侣，不管他怎么解释、否认都无济于事，这些行为甚至只会让流言变本加厉：他和王子殿下的凄美爱情故事大概足够写一本畅销小说了，时间跨度已经被延长至了诺克提斯六岁的时候——六岁！那时普隆普特在哪里？他甚至还不敢吃炸鸡。久而久之他选择了闭上嘴巴，一如他在打工的地方所做的那样。人们爱怎么说是他们的自由。

“不用这么急嘛，”一旁的青年用他一贯轻浮的口吻接道，“接下来你们多得是时间相处。”

“什么？”普隆普特歪头看着他，不解和不安在同一时间缠绕在他的心头。

“我不是要搬出去住了嘛，”洛奇用难得耐心的语气解释道，“你不是要有新室友了吗。你觉得会是谁？”

“我怎么知道，”被问及的金发青年眨眨眼，“要等开学了才会看到。”因为实习的一些琐事，这个暑假普隆普特并没有离开学校，新室友的安排他委实什么都不知道。

“我一直觉得学校这个开学才公布室友名单的机制早八百年就该改了，是为了给青春校园恋爱故事增添不必要的惊喜或者惊吓吗，”他的前室友语调平板地回复他，“总之你的新室友是诺克提斯。”

普隆普特睁大眼睛看着他，像是洛奇刚刚宣布自己是陆行鸟化成了人型。

洛奇无可奈何地耸耸肩。“开学时你就知道了，”他说道，“这几天陪你的小男友好好玩吧。”

这句话并没有传到普隆普特耳朵里。他看到一个熟悉的人影拖着拉杆箱朝这边走来，既没有压低帽檐的鸭舌帽、也没有盖住半边脸的墨镜。诺克提斯的穿着打扮就像任何一个普通的入学新生——如果身后没有跟着三个人高马大的护卫的话。

“呃，”洛奇在他身旁说道，“所以我们为什么要来接他？”

普隆普特只是在原地晃了一会儿神，已经迅速定位他的路西斯王子立即健步如飞地朝他走来。他听到行李箱轮子轱辘轱辘滚过地板的声音，下一秒怀里就已经多出一个飞扑进来的诺克提斯。已然窜高一大截的黑发青年将脸埋在普隆普特的颈间，和过去的每一个久别重逢的见面都没什么两样。他伸手拍拍对方的后背，被蹭来蹭去的、毛绒绒的脑袋逗得笑出声来。

“路上辛苦啦，”他柔声安抚道，“诺克特。”

诺克提斯继续埋着头没有说话，普隆普特突然意识到青年的手似乎放在一个不太对劲的位置上，耳尖的温度立即上升到有些发烫的程度。洛奇约莫是在良好的旁观视角也发现了这件事，合情合理地吹了声口哨。

“诺克特，”他小声说道，“手……”

他怀里的青年终于动了动，普隆普特在颈间感到一阵可疑的柔软触感。诺克提斯抬起脸看着他，两个与皮肤颜色形成鲜明对比的黑眼圈将他的神态年龄加了至少十岁。普隆普特发出一声惊呼。

“我们快回酒店啦！”他牵起诺克提斯的手，然后在同一时间发现对方骤然变红的脸色并听到洛奇吹出第二声口哨。普隆普特眨眨眼，从三个护卫脸上难以名状的表情里终于慢三拍地反应过来自己刚刚说的话里带有什么歧义——然后引爆了在大脑里埋伏多时的烟花。

“——回去休息！”

“我一见面就亲了他，”诺克提斯如实汇报道，“我还用大人的方式抱了他。”

“要么你对大人的生活方式有什么误解，”露娜的声音依旧冷静，“要么我是个虚假的大人。你们今晚有什么安排？”

“普隆普特还有事情要处理所以就先回去了，”他小声嘟囔，有些焦躁地一下下踢着阳台上无辜的石质栏杆，“但是他帮我吹了头发。”

“就是被你取名为‘吹头发’的、光明正大的占便宜行为吗？”神巫甩出第一个尖锐的问题，“或许你应该试试再说一次？我实在想不明白为什么普隆普特依旧把你当成弟弟——你们两个的爱情故事都可以当连载小说出版了。”

“那也是我单方面的爱情故事，”诺克提斯用苦涩的声音回答她，“是的，没错，普隆普特把我当弟弟。”

“但是他甚至能分辨出洛奇曾经在追他，”露娜感叹道，“不应当。”

“可能是因为洛奇是他室友？”诺克提斯满怀希冀地问道，“也许我和他一起住一段时间他就知道了。”

手机那边传来一声悠长的叹息。

“但愿如此，”露娜说道，“你俩真够折腾人的。”

普隆普特在开学两个月之后终于意识到了一个严重的问题。

诺克提斯和他自然不可能在同一个学院——不如说是风马牛不相及。之前他看了对方的课表，以为他的选修课全部选了艺术院只是因为兴趣——一直到两个星期之前的社团招新，他才发现诺克提斯压根就没打算把任何课余时间分给这所学校里除了自己以外的任何一个学生。

学生联谊也好、社团活动也好，所有的课外活动诺克提斯都能找到办法把最多的时间花费在普隆普特身上，以致于前几天普隆普特问他记住班上同学几个人的名字时得到的回复依旧是一张表情空白的脸。再加上在宿舍相处的时间，诺克提斯俨然将自己的大学生活规划成三点一线：被窝、餐厅、课室。

再这么下去可不行。普隆普特决定承担起一些兄长应有的责任。

他挑了擦干头发的时候开口。诺克提斯很宝贵自己的一头黑发，坚持吹风机会把发质毁得一塌糊涂——“你看看格拉迪欧”——所以每次他们至少花半个小时在这件事情上。大多数情况下诺克提斯都坐得算是端正，乖乖让普隆普特打理他的头发，两人不时聊些琐事。是谈这件事的不二时机。

“诺克特，”普隆普特谨慎地开口，语气带上一点并不认真的埋怨，“你最近是不是有点太黏我啦？都没看到你去参加什么活动哦。”

原本在手机屏幕上划拉得正起劲的诺克提斯顿住动作，回头看了一眼普隆普特，深蓝色的眼眸里带上不大高兴的神色。他的头发依旧湿漉漉的，有些长了的刘海垂落下来盖住一点眼睛，让王子殿下看起来像一只落水后被救起来的小狗。

“你觉得我烦吗？”诺克提斯果然开口问道，语气中的闷闷不乐已然积累到一个危险的数值，“那我以后不这样了。”

“当然不是啦！”普隆普特连忙摇头，心中暗骂自己不该用如此唐突的开场，“我怎么可能嫌你烦——诺克特真是的、已经这么大了还是喜欢第一时间就给自己加上根本没犯的错误。”

当然后半句他并没有说出口，只是开始继续手头上的工作，但很快就被诺克提斯突然转身的动作打断了。青年环抱住他的腰，将脸埋在普隆普特的小腹上——这个姿势让他觉得有点不好意思、但一时间也不知道怎么和诺克提斯提出更改的建议。普隆普特张开口，想要为自己刚刚说过的话道歉，怀里刚安分下来的诺克提斯又动作起来。这次他干脆利落地把普隆普特扑倒在了床上，然后俯下身来讲自己的脸继续埋在普隆普特胸口。

“诺克特，”普隆普特觉得呼吸有些困难，不知是不是因为诺克提斯几乎整个人都压在了自己身上，“怎么啦，很不高兴吗……对不起，刚刚我不该——”

“好软。”

“欸？”

“好软，”诺克提斯重复了一遍，若有所思地在普隆普特胸前蹭了蹭。金发青年的脸迅速红成了和番茄酱无甚差异的颜色，“从第一天起就觉得会很软。果然好软。”

“诺克特——！”他有些慌乱地想把对方推开，后知后觉地发现这个姿势根本不好发力。他也不想粗暴地把对方直接推下去，“你在说什么啦！”

“所以当初把你认成女孩子根本不是我的问题，”王子殿下继续若无其事地说道，根本没有起来的意思，“普隆普特比女孩子还要可爱。”

“那种事情怎样都好啦，”普隆普特用细若蚊音的声音回复道，不知道应该捂住自己的脸还是诺克提斯的，“你快下去、我要没办法呼吸了——”

回应他的是一阵呼噜声。普隆普特眨巴眨巴眼，果断地把装睡的青年推了下去。


End file.
